Stork
|romaji = Sutōku |alias = |rname = (Sagan Masahiro) |status = Alive |gender = Male |age = 17 (Mobius) 27 (Actual) |birthday = December 29th |height = 173cm |weapon = Whip ( ) |wtype = Whip |disorder = |relatives = |class = 2-6 |affiliation = Ostinato Musicians |occupation = Police Officer |game = Caligula Overdose |theme = Love Scope |produce = DECO*27 |voice = Shugo Nakamura }}Stork is an Ostinato Musician who writes songs to μ. He is good-natured towards his fans, the large majority of them female, but doesn't treat the rest of the Musicians well. Appearance Stork has short blonde hair and keeps his face covered with a plague doctor-style mask resembling a stork's beak. He wears a white tuxedo, vest, and dress shirt with matching white gloves, as well as a feathery cape attached to the tuxedo. Underneath the tuxedo, he wears what looks like a white bodysuit with red stripes on the sides and a codpiece, as well as black and white sneakers with red straps. Stork's weapon is a black whip that doubles as a cane. It appears to have three cylindrical prongs and several petal-like protrusions at its top, with a screw-like section leading to the whip section. When used as a whip, he tosses it and holds it at the base. Personality Stork is incredibly flirtatious towards women, and enjoys peeping on them whenever he can. However, he has strong morals and a sense of right and wrong, and hates people that try to take advantage of women. Stork possesses the ability to mimic anything, from people to inanimate objects like vending machines and benches. History Stork, despite his feelings about peeping on women, was incredibly restrained in police academy. Even after police academy, when he was assigned to a police box, he became a well-trusted police officer in his area because of how friendly and well mannered he was to the local residents. However, outside of his work hours, at night, he would go peeping on young women. During one of his nighttime peeping sessions, Stork brought his night vision camera hoping to catch pictures of a high school girl taking a bath. He immediately noticed that there was someone else acting suspicious around the house he was targeting. He took a few pictures of the culprit, without them knowing, thinking it was another pervert invading his territory. However, before he knew it, the culprit set the house on fire. When Stork attempted to stop the person, the culprit ran away. Stork wished to save the four residents of the house, but with no formal fire fighting training, he knew he couldn't do anything to save them beyond screaming that there was a fire to the nearby residents as he ran with the incriminating photos of the suspect. Stork finds out later that only one of the residents of that house survived the arson, since she wasn't there at the time. Story Stork is first mentioned during the Overdose-exclusive Hot Springs arc, and serves as the boss of the Miyagi Hot Springs area. If the protagonist becomes a Musician, Stork will become one of their first teammates and plays a prominent role in the Kishimai High arc. Category:Characters Category:Sagan Masahiro Category:Ostinato Musicians